gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Deadlock
''"When the world has forgotten it's main principles, in the place of survival; will you live or die?" ''Trailer Dialogue Gameplay As stated in the infobox, Deadlock is a zombie survival horror FPS. The player will play as one of four characters.(CPU's will take the other slots if solo or not filled in Co-op) The 4 characters all have their own storylines and they are: *Zachary Before the outbreak, Zachary worked at a call centre and hated every day he worked. He has a girlfriend and a daughter who he is trying to find during the game. He does not like Liam because he is frequently making jokes in a dire situation. *Devon Devon is a typical A-Grade student. After recently passing his GCSE's with flying colours he was in college studying Biology when the outbreak hit. During the game, his goal is to find a cure for the outbreak so that he can save his sister (who he locked in her room) from the infection. He despises Zachary because of his constant depressing look on things and is good friends with Liam. *Anna Anna was working in a bar when they came. With a husband who abused her frequently, she loved working there as she wouldn't have to be at home with him. After he got bitten she couldn't bring herself to kill him and consequently, her brother got bit by him. Running away from her problems, she met Zachary. They later met Devon and Liam, leading into the events of the game. *Liam Liam is a show-off whose "friends" abandoned him at a river. Unable to get back to them he ventured further, until he came across zombies. Since he watched a lot of movies and played games instead of going out with his friends, he knew to run. He is the youngest of the group as he is only 18. He hates Zachary because he believes something is up with him. Chapters Chapter I: Beginnings. The players start in the woods and proceed to escape. They are then met by the special zombie: The Lizard. After killing him the players proceed to the police station to raid it. Inside they are met by their first boss, The Bandit. Chapter II: New Face. Once finished clearing out the police station, the players are met by Berkland, who they mistake for a bandit at first. After clearing things up with him, he joins the players and leads them. He asks each player what they are looking for and decides Devon's idea to find a cure is the best. So the team head to the hospital where they are faced by their second boss: The Surgeon Chapter III: Safe Haven. The players narrowly escape the hospital and find a survivor camp. They meet Trevor, an archeologist; Charlotte, a model; and Nathan, a 14-year-old student. The players then head out with Trevor and Nathan, to hunt for food and meet the third boss: The Berserker Chapter IV: Left Behind. After getting fed up of getting nowhere with the cure, Zachary starts to act up and attempts to kill Devon. This leads to Zachary getting left behind at camp while the others move on. (The player who played as Zachary will play as Nathan instead) On the way, Charlotte gets bitten by a Leech which turns her into a boss zombie: The Constrictor. Chapter V: After It All. The group head towards their next stop, the town. They get forced into the sewers and are left to combat the bandits with just melee weapons. Liam decides to try and help the bamdits as one of his friends were with them, leading to Liam getting bitten. The bandits get ambushed by a grup of leeches, combining all their flesh and making them the fifth boss: The Swarm. Chapter VI: Awakening. The team realise the world no longer has any hope of survival and contemplate their survival. They decide to keep going, hoping the zombies will eventually die off. While venturing through the office Zachary worked at and were attacked by a horde of Banshees. Later, Berkland sacrifices himself for the players, resulting in his death and the unlashing of the sixth boss: The Relentless. Chapter VII: Finest Hour. The crew decide to head to a standing city: Paradise. They head there only to find it gone, a massive crater left behind. They venture into the crater and find secrets revealing the zombies origins, revealing an unknown scientist created the outbreak on purpose, to condemn the world he hated. As the team surface they come across their final boss: The Hydra. Zombies There are many types of zombies in the game, falling into 3 categories, Victims and Ferals. Victims *Zombie - Typical zombie *Crawler - Slower, Harder to kill *Leech - Mutates any zombies or humans it infects *Acidiser - When killed, explodes into acid *Savior - When killed, restores all zombies health to full. Has very low health *Infects - Overgrown bugs. Lethally contagious Ferals *Boss I: The Bandit - The Bandit is the only zombie in the game to wield a gun. He uses a revolver against the players. Halfway through his last health bar, he switches to a knife that can one-shot the player. *Boss II: The Surgeon - The Surgeon is an extremely fast zombie who throws syringes at the players while commanding his Nurses. When one hits, the player will be given a random effect. (Burning, Acidising, Nausea, Health Loss, Speed Drop, etc.) When his last health bar hits halfway his will pull out his two bonesaws and attack the players, doing direct damage at very high amounts. *Boss III: The Berserker. Uses his fists to attack the players. He will throw punches, grab the player, throw them and crush their skull with his hands if the player is on low health. When his last health bar hits 50%, he pulls out a Claymore, and changes his attack pattern *Boss IV: The Constrictor. The constrictor attacks the players with her tendrils. As the name suggests, she will suffocate the players, crushing their ribcage. When her last health bar hits half, she will start screaming as well as using her tendrils, making it harder to focus to kill her. *Boss V: The Swarm. The Swarm is a group of bandits bound together by flesh by the virus. They will spew acid at the player and try to consume them into the beast. This boss is unique as it's moveset doesn't change when it is almost dead. *Boss VI: The Relentless. The Relentess is a special Supreme Feral as it has 4 health bars initially, they regen, and he gets an extra two when they run low. He attacks using a varied combination of all previous zombies fought from Surgeon to Savior. (If he becomes a Savior, when one health bar is taken away, it will automatically come back. However, during this he will not attack the players.) When he gets his extra health bars, he starts to use a sword and shield to attack, similar to The Gladiator. *Boss VII: The Hydra. The Hydra is the final boss, meaning he is VERY hard. He uses his 8 heads to attack the players until down to half his health on his last bar, he will immediately spawn 40 more heads to attack with, meaning players have to kill them before they can attack it's core again. While the players are fighting the heads, The Hydra regens health. Category:Video Games Category:Games